Sakura Lotion
by Deetra TaFoy
Summary: Renji spends the night at the Kuchiki house. Rated M for RenjixByakuya lemons. Part two: Bath Scene... which I just realized has no lotion. I'm kind of sad now...
1. Chapter 1

Yes, spending the night in the Kuchiki house was definitely a treat indeed. Not only that, but it was a rare treat. Renji never really knew why his captain had these spells of generosity but there was no way he was going to question it. The guest room he stayed in was only a bedroom but it had to be twice as big as his entire living quarters. The fluffy chairs and couch and lacy window coverings were a bit frilly for his tastes, but that bed. Oh, it had to be like sleeping on a giant marshmallow. And the bed linens had to be what it would feel like to sleep with millions of kittens around you. What? Renji's confident enough to admit that kittens are soft.

Renji pulled the sleeping yukata from the giant wardrobe that stood in the corner. Ah that was another plus. There was even sleepwear waiting for him in that lavish guest room. Renji undressed from his usual robes and slowly slid that soft black fabric up his arms. If the bed linens were like sleeping in a pile of kittens the yukata was like wearing a million kittens. Renji chuckled as he relished in the feel of that soft yukata.

He was so thankful he was alone. Every time he spent the night in that guest room he ended up acting like an idiot. It really was like a child in a candy store. He wandered around the room smelling the different perfumes and lotions. He found a sakura scented lotion and carried it with him around the room. Being around Kuchiki Byakuya for an extended amount of time anyone would acquire a taste for the smell of cherry blossoms.

He worked his way to the bed after he sat on all the plushy chairs and the fluffy couch. He pulled back the black and white sheets of the giant marshmallow, spread his arms and rather unceremoniously plopped right into the middle of the bed. He wallowed in the sheets with his feet hanging off the bed. Such a rough and tough guy hated to admit it, but he absolutely loved the soft feeling of those sheets. The way that smooth yukata rubbed against his skin, it sent a shiver down his spine. He opened the cap to the bottle in his hand and squeezed some of the sweet scented lotion into his hands. That was another thing he hated to admit, sweet smells drove him crazy. What kind of tough guy was he? Soft things and sweet smells got him hard. Part of him really tried to resist, I mean, he's in his captain's house! It has to be wrong.

Fortunately that part of him didn't try to resist hard enough.

Renji rubbed his hands together to spread the lotion. He worked the sakura fragrance up his arms to his elbows, shuddering as the soft yukata gently rubbed his knuckles. He opened the yukata to expose his entire body. His hands slid through his hair to take out the tie that held it up. He shook his hair out of its pony tail moaning slightly as the strands tickled at his shoulders and chest. He lay back down in the middle of the bed, his right leg bent up at the knee, his left foot hanging off the side of the bed. His hands came to rest on his stomach; one slid its way up his body to massage gently at his collarbone, the other stopped to rub at his nipple. His fingertips trailed up his neck to trace the outline of his open mouth; mm the smell of sakura was even stronger now. He gasped sharply as he pinched at his nipple.

He gave a loud sigh as his hands began to move again. The left slid up into his hair, twirling it around his fingers. His right slid down his body, tracing the lines of his abs as it went. After a few moments of admiring his own body and hair, both hands slid down his torso to gently caress his lower abdomen. He rubbed his fingers through the well trimmed firey hair at the base of his growing erection. Yes he keeps it trimmed! Ladies like a well groomed man… He slid one hand down his thigh as the other gently massaged at his balls.

Renji closed his eyes and moaned as he played with his body. Oh this was so nice. The soft bed linens and yukata rubbing at his skin was driving him crazy. The loose strands of hair tickled at his neck setting his entire body on fire. He took a firm grip on his hard cock and began to move his hand up and down. He snuggled into the warm soft sheets as he let his eyes close and just lost himself to the rhythm of his hand. Up, down, up, down, knock, knock, up… knock, knock? Renji shot straight up as the door flew wide open.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Renji. I was hoping we could discuss…" Byakuya walked into the bedroom to see Renji scrunched in the middle of the bed, his yukata barely hanging on him and his hands clenched between his thighs.

"You needed something taichou?" Renji asked as if he weren't scrunched up in the middle of a bed in his captain's house trying to hide his raging hard-on.

Byakuya looked at him suspiciously. "Did I interrupt something Renji?"

"I'm just getting ready for bed," Renji replied casually.

Byakuya's icey expression broke the tiniest smile. "Don't let me stop you," he said as he shut the door and gracefully walked to the chair nearest the bed and sat, staring at Renji.

"Excuse me?"

"Please, continue 'getting ready for bed'," Byakuya chuckled as he brought his hand up to rest his chin on.

Renji sat there staring at his hands, contemplating various scenarios. Any way you look at it he was pretty much cornered. After a few moments he finally came to his conclusion. His taichou wanted a show? He'll give him a show.

"Alright," Renji finally responded rather defiantly. He stared Byakuya right in the eye as he removed his hands and spread his legs. Once he realized he was still alive he decided it was safe to continue. He stayed sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, watching Byakuya's piercing eyes as he slid the yukata down to his elbows. He let out a breathy moan as his hair tickled the middle of his back. He closed his eyes and traced the tattoos across his body trying to get back into the mood. His other hand slid across his chest to rub his nipples.

The hand tracing his tattoos slid up into his hair and pulled slightly as he pinched his nipple. He inhaled sharply at the dual sensation and opened his eyes to glance at his captain. Byakuya sat with his chin propped on his left hand, his index finger resting across his lips. Renji grinned slightly as he saw the smallest hint of pink peek out from between his captain's lips. Byakuya unconsciously licked his lips as he watched Renji caress his own body.

Renji's hand slid down his body to his waiting erection. He placed the palm of his hand on the head of his dick. As he rolled his hand around to spread his pre-cum his head fell back as he let a rather exaggerated moan escape his mouth. He took a firm grip on his cock. He smiled to himself when he saw that his captain's eyes were glued to his hand. Renji slowly moved his hand up and down, gradually picking up speed. His free hand reached down to play with his balls again.

Byakuya let out a deep sigh as Renji began to thrust his hips into his hand. He couldn't help but feel a little… uncomfortable watching his lieutenant.

Renji's thrusts became more erratic, his grip tightened on his cock, the fingers of his free hand gripped hard on his shoulder. His firey hair flew around him as his head swung side to side moaning and gasping. He clenched his teeth as his entire body tightened. Finally he cried out as he spilled his seed. He opened his eyes to see Byakuya shift uncomfortably in his chair. Renji slid the yukata off his arms as he reached for the tissues on the nightstand.

Once he wiped himself clean, he slowly stood and walked toward his captain. Byakuya swallowed hard as he watched Renji's naked body kneel in front of him.

"It looks like you're having some trouble Taichou," Renji teased as his hands slid up Byakuya's clothed legs. He parted Byakuya's legs and nuzzled his head against his hard penis. He gazed up at the raven haired man and smiled; his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted just barely showing his clenched teeth. Renji sat up and pulled Byakuya to him. He opened his eyes as Renji's tongue lightly licked at his lips. Byakuya timidly slipped his tongue out to cautiously lick at Renji's. He gasped in surprise when Renji quickly closed his mouth around his tongue. Renji sucked hard on his captain's tongue, nipping at it gently. Byakuya beat on Renji's shoulder's trying to get him to release him, he was sucking way to hard.

After Byakuya literally punched him, Renji finally let go. Byakuya collapsed back into his chair holding his mouth as he glared at Renji; Renji only smiled sweetly as he massaged his shoulder.

"Well, as entertaining as this has been Renji, I believe I will take my leave now," Byakuya said with a hint of irritation in his voice. He went to stand but Renji shoved him back into the chair.

"Are you sure you want to leave like this Taichou?" Renji asked as he grabbed Byakuya's dick and leaned up to lick his neck.

Byakuya groaned as Renji stroked his penis through his hakama. His head rolled to the side as Renji continued to lick and suck at his neck. Renji's hands slid up Byakuya's body and parted his robes. His wet mouth trailed down to one of Byakuya's nipples, he licked and sucked at it until he felt the little nub harden in his mouth. Byakuya grabbed Renji's head and cried out in a sharp yelp when he bit hard on his nipple. He held Renji's head to his chest as he went back to gently sucking.

"I suppose I could stay for a few minutes longer," Byakuya gasped out. Renji kissed a line down to the waist of Byakuya's hakama. Renji gently slid the dark fabric off his captain's hips and to his knees. He chuckled quietly to himself at the sight of Byakuya's underwear. On some level he kind of figured his captain would be one to wear a thong. He kept his eyes locked with Byakuya's as he licked the dark wet spot forming on the thin piece of fabric just barely covering his dick.

Renji massaged Byakuya's dick with his tongue for a few moments more before carefully peeling away the thong and sliding it down Byakuya's thighs to join his hakama at his knees. He gently touched the head of Byakuya's penis and smeared around the pre-cum oozing out. His hand slid down to massage Byakuya's balls as he slowly licked a line up his cock. Byakuya let his head fall back against the chair and his eyes close. Renji wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and began to gently suck. Slowly his head slid down Byakuya's dick, taking it deep into his throat. Byakuya's grip on the chair tightened as his penis disappeared into his lieutenant's mouth. His mouth opened in a moan as Renji's head slid back up, his teeth lightly grazing the underside of his cock.

Byakuya opened his eyes to watch as Renji continued to slide his mouth up and down. Over and over he bobbed his head, gradually sucking harder and harder. Byakuya broke out in a light sweat as he tried so hard not to buck his hips. He shakily reached out and ran his fingers through Renji's hair. Renji moaned around his captain's cock as those fingers played with his long smooth hair, Byakuya shuddered at the vibrating sensation. Renji lightly nipped at the tip of Byakuya's cock as he released it from his mouth.

Renji stood and leaned over his panting captain. He kissed at his chest and worked his way up to his mouth. He filled Byakuya's mouth with his tongue as he kissed him firm yet gently. Byakuya held Renji's head to his, desperately not wanting to lose that contact. It had been so long since he last experienced these feelings, his whole body pulsated with desire. He was drunk on the harsh and gentle touches Renji assaulted his body with. He was so scared. His dignified wall was crumbling around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. To show such a lewd side of him to his lieutenant was humiliating. But he felt so good.

Reluctantly Renji forced Byakuya to release his head. "Get on your knees and turn around Taichou," Renji whispered against his lips.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya replied with confusion in his voice.

"Get on your knees and turn around." Renji stood up in front of his captain, clearly showing off his reawakened hard-on. He ran his fingers through Byakuya's hair, unclipping the kenseiken and placed them on the table beside them. Byakuya closed his eyes as Renji leaned over and nibbled on his ear. "I want to cum inside you, Taichou," he whispered.

"Renji, I refuse to be taken like an animal." Being on the receiving end was embarrassing enough, but to be on all fours was unacceptable.

Renji ran his hands through Byakuya's hair again, twirling it around his fingers. He sucked on the skin right behind his ear. "Come on Taichou," he breathed against his skin. Byakuya moaned slightly as he closed his eyes, his body giving in to the seduction. "I want to make you feel good." Byakuya grabbed his head and kissed him again as he stood. As he turned around Renji retrieved the sakura lotion he had left on the bed. He turned around to see his captain sitting backwards on the chair, his legs tucked under him.

As Byakuya waited he contemplated the consequences of what he was about to do. He'd often heard rumors of captain's and their subordinates, never did he dream he would stoop to such a disgraceful act. Byakuya snapped out of his thoughts when Renji came back and gently caressed his rear with his fingertips. Silently Renji kneeled in front of the chair again. He lightly pushed on Byakuya to have him sit up. Byakuya leaned his chest against the back of the chair, unknowingly making Renji harder, if possible, at the sight of his pose. Renji pushed Byakuya's legs apart making him expose his balls as well. Renji groaned as he took his dick into his hands.

Hearing the moaning behind him, Byakuya turned to look over his shoulder. "I thought you wanted to be inside of me," he said with a smirk.

"Sorry Taichou," Renji quickly said as he looked up at his dark eyes. He spread Byakuya's buttocks, "You're so beautiful," he groaned against his hole. Byakuya gasped as he felt Renji's tongue lick around his opening.

"Renji! That's disgusting!" Byakuya began to turn around and push himself off the chair until he felt Renji's tongue press inside of him. He gasped as his tongue reached further than he would have expected. Renji reached between Byakuya's legs and began to play with his balls as he pulled his tongue in and out of his body. "Ah! Renji… Renji! Stop that this instant!" Renji smiled as he pulled his tongue out of his body.

He continued to lick at Byakuya's flesh until his tongue reached to just behind his balls. He moistened his lips again before slowly kissing and licking back up to Byakuya's hole. Renji covered two fingers with lotion as he continued to suck and lick at the little pink opening. He stood up as his hand slid between Byakuya's cheeks, he knelt on one knee on the edge of the chair and gently pushed his finger inside. Byakuya gasped as Renji pulled his finger out and pushed back in over and over. Renji pulled Byakuya's face toward him and kissed him again, adding another finger to the first.

Tasting an odd musty flavor on Renji's tongue, Byakuya suddenly realized just where that tongue had been moments before. He made a gagging sound as he pulled away from Renji. Renji licked his ear and chuckled as he whispered an apology to him. Byakuya soon forgot the offense as a third finger penetrated his body. He cringed slightly at the feeling of being stretched even more. Renji began whispering things to him and licking at his neck while continuing to stretch him. Byakuya was appalled by the vulgar things his lieutenant had the nerve to say to him. But he couldn't help but lean against Renji's body, his words were making him so dizzy.

Renji finally pulled his hand from his captain's body, with a final lick to his ear he stood up again. Byakuya turned around to see what Renji was doing now. He saw Renji spread lotion over his massive dick, he could only assume what was coming next. Byakuya's hands gripped the back of the chair, he raised his hips. Renji leaned over him and held Byakuya's left hand as he guided his dick with the other. Byakuya closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Renji's chest when he felt him slowly, slowly push in. They both let out a groan as Renji completely disappeared inside of him.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's body, pulling him up and against his body. Byakuya turned his head around so he could taste Renji's lips again. He gasped as Renji twisted his nipple and stroked his penis at the same time. After a few moments Renji finally began to move. He started out slow to let Byakuya get used to the feeling of something moving inside him. Byakuya grabbed at Renji's arm and the back of the chair.

Gradually Renji began to thrust faster. With every push of his hips Byakuya's cock hit the back of the chair, each time soaking that spot with pre-cum. Byakuya cried out as the friction in the front and the pounding rhythm in the back finally drove him crazy. He shamelessly humped the back of the chair, each time thrusting harder back onto Renji's dick. Renji grabbed Byakuya's hands desperately gripping into the back of the chair. Harder and harder, faster and faster, Renji pounded into his captain. Byakuya threw his head back against Renji's chest, almost shouting his praises to him. Renji groaned as he ducked his head and bit into Byakuya's neck. Byakuya shouted one more time and slammed his body against the back of the chair. Feeling him pulsing around his cock, Renji grunted into Byakuya's ear as he released himself inside his body.

Byakuya's body slumped in the chair as Renji slipped out of him. Renji released his white knuckle grip on Byakuya's hands and stood panting behind him. Byakuya slowly slid out of his chair, strings of cum momentarily connecting him to the stained fabric. Covered in cum on the front and cum oozing out his backside Byakuya slipped his hakama up to barely hang on his hips, just enough to cover him.

"Remind me to throw away this chair tomorrow," Byakuya said in his usual tone without looking at Renji.

Renji felt a bit offended at the fact that Byakuya's voice sounded as if nothing had happened literally moments before. He grabbed his sleeping yukata from the bed and began to slip it on as Byakuya covered his torso and headed toward the door.

"I am going to go bathe now," Byakuya casually said, this time looking back at Renji. "If you need anything Renji, my bathroom is the last door on the right the next hall over." Renji shot Byakuya a big cocky grin. "Well," Byakuya continued, trying to conceal a small smile, "I'll be leaving now."

"Have a good night… Byakuya," Renji called out as the door shut.

oOEndOo  
(Part One maybe?)

* * *

Well that's that. Let me know what you think of it. This is just my second lemon so seriously, let me know if it sucks eggs. Also, if you know the correct word for Byakuya's hair thingy's let me know. I've seen it as kenseiken and kenseikan. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!

Deetra TaFoy


	2. Chapter 2

Just so no one picks on me later I want to say it up here first. I have never seen a nobleman bathe. Nor have I ever seen a traditional Japanese bath. I have no clue how these two things work exactly. So if anyone has a problem with the thechnicality of the bathing, I'm sorry, but you'll have to get over it. I did do a little research on sento or onsen (whichever you prefer), so this is what you get with the limited knowledge I have of traditional Japanese baths. I apologize if it bothers you, but you can't say I didn't warn you ahead of time. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

The door shut, leaving Renji alone in the bedroom. He laid back in the bed thinking over what he had just done. The way his captain's long, lean body squeezed so tightly around his dick; just remembering it was driving him crazy. His fingertips were on fire with the memory of his frigid captain's flesh. More. He had to have more of that beautiful man. He replayed Byakuya's parting words, "If you need anything my bathroom is the last door on the right the next hall over." Whether that was an open invitation or not was arguable, but Renji would run with it. That little hint of a smile as he left meant "come and get me" in Renji's mind.

After about ten minutes Renji stood from his bed, slipped on his house slippers and closed up his yukata. He walked out the door and casually passed a servant who was dusting some random nick knacks. He nonchalantly walked down the hall, turned the corner and headed for the next hallway. He looked around to make sure the servant, or anyone else, wasn't watching him. Being seen 'sneaking' into his captain's bathroom could lead to some nasty rumors. No matter how true they may be.

He opened the last door on the right and walked into the bath's changing room. It really was no surprise that it was almost as big as a public bath's changing room. He slowly removed his yukata and hung it up next to the one waiting for Byakuya when he was done with his bath. He removed his slippers next to Byakuya's. He took a deep breath as he slowly slid the door open. Steam greeted him as he walked into the bathing room.

Hearing the door open and close, Byakuya turned to look over his shoulder. "I was beginning to think I had been too subtle," he said calmly as he went back to arranging his toiletries.

Renji stared at his body for a moment. The only thing standing between him and a completely nude Byakuya was a tiny little towel wrapped around his waist. That had to be remedied. "You don't have a servant to help you in here?" Renji asked casually as he closed the distance between them.

"Usually I do," Byakuya replied. "He has... a relatives birthday tonight. I told him he should go and be with them."

"Really?" Renji's fingers lightly touched the flesh they'd been craving. His hands gently caressed Byakuya's hips as he pulled him back against him.

Byakuya leaned firmly against Renji, his body still longed for Renji's touch. "It could be true," he replied as Renji's hands slid around his body. Renji pulled on the towel to reveal his prize. A small unidentifiable sound came from Byakuya's throat as his towel fell to his feet. His hands gripped onto Renji's arms and his head fell back against his shoulder.

Renji kissed Byakuya's neck and slid his hand down his thigh. "I guess I'll have to take his place, huh?" He traced the outline of Byakuya's ear with his lips. His hands continued to slide across his body. Byakuya reached up and held the back of Renji's head, a slight moan escaping his mouth.

"If someone were to touch me like this in here I would personally assist in their seppuku."

Renji chuckled as he turned Byakuya around to face him, "I would be honored if you were my kaishakunin." Byakuya gave him a big, genuine smile before it disappeared in their kiss. Renji was sad that he didn't get to look at that smile more, but he got over it very quickly.

After much deliberation Renji finally pulled away from Byakuya. Byakuya's eyes watched him closely as he leaned down to pick up a soapy cloth. He smiled for Renji again when he realized that he actually planned on helping him bathe. Renji bit his lip, he was so thankful that he got to see that smile again. Byakuya closed his eyes as the warm cloth gently touched his body. Renji slowly wiped the cloth across his chest. He pulled Byakuya's body to his, pulled his hair up and out of the way and wiped the cloth across his back. Byakuya's hands rested on Renji's chest, their lips lingered just inches apart, like they were teasing each other with the idea that they _could_ kiss.

Renji's left hand stayed on Byakuya's back, gently caressing it as his right hand slid the cloth between their bodies. His lips ghosted across Byakuya's, he could feel his warm breath mingle with his. The soft warm cloth slid down the front of Byakuya's body. He gasped as it covered his hardening penis. Renji's tongue barely touched Byakuya's mouth as he molested him with the cloth. Byakuya opened his mouth in a moan, his body fell completely against Renji's.

"Renji... I think I'm clean enough," Byakuya said with a shaky voice.

"I like to be thorough," Renji replied before filling his captain's mouth with his tongue.

Byakuya stumbled forward slightly as Renji pulled completely away from him. He led Byakuya to a stool in the middle of the wash room and made him sit. He dipped the cloth into soapy water, covering it in suds again. He knelt in front of Byakuya and ran his fingers across his thighs. Byakuya's head fell back as Renji kissed his right thigh. He kissed down to Byakuya's knee, following his kisses with the soapy cloth. He lifted his leg and kissed and licked his way to his captain's ankle. Byakuya watched in disbelief as Renji sucked and kissed his foot. A most undignified sound came from Byakuya's mouth when Renji slid his tongue between his toes. Byakuya clamped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed by the sound he made, Renji shuddered at it. To be able to elicit such uncharacteristic sounds from his distinguished captain excited him more than anything he'd ever experienced. The rush of battle was merely a sugar high compared to this. Renji repeated his actions on Byakuya's left leg. Byakuya grabbed the stool beneath him, digging his fingers into the wood, trying desperately to keep his body from moving as Renji licked the underside of his foot and sucked on his toes.

Renji stood and left his captain shaking on the stool to fill a small bucket with water. He walked behind Byakuya and slowly poured some of the warm water over his long black hair. He gently worked some shampoo into Byakuya's hair, pulling his head back so he could kiss him as he did. Byakuya found it awkward to kiss Renji practically upside down, but he wasn't going to argue it. He reached up and held Renji's head above his as their tongues and teeth clashed against each other. He hated to admit it but this night had been the single most riveting thing to happen to him in a very long time. This man, his lieutenant of all people, was literally stealing his breath. If it weren't for Renji's hands in his hair massaging his scalp he would definitely fall over.

Those heavenly hands pulled away from Byakuya's head and instead grabbed hold of his arms, gently pulling him to stand up again. Renji filled the little bucket with water and stood in front of his captain so he could see his face properly again. The sight of Byakuya covered in soap suds seemed rather endearing to Renji. Something about it just seemed so childlike and innocent, completely opposite of the regal man beneath those suds. Renji raised the bucket over Byakuya's head and slowly poured the water out. Byakuya shuddered as the little rivulets of water snaked their way down his body. He slid his hands up into his hair to help rinse out the shampoo. Renji poured another bucket of water over Byakuya's body before he pulled him to him and crushed his lips against his again.

Renji mercilessly dominated Byakuya's mouth. He pushed Byakuya back to the giant bath at the end of the room. When his body wouldn't go any further Renji released his mouth, leaving him gasping for air. Renji held his hand as he went up the two or three steps leading to the edge of the bath. Byakuya slowly stepped in, his body adjusting to the steaming hot water rather quickly.

"Give me a minute to rinse off and I'll be right back," Renji said as he released Byakuya's hand. Byakuya sat at the other side of the tub with his head leaning back and his eyes closed as Renji retreated back to the middle of the room.

It took effort, but Byakuya finally banished all thoughts. He'd already determined as he waited for Renji after their first round that what they were doing was completely inappropriate. As long as no one else knew, he could find a way to accept it. He would trust Renji with his life without a second thought. Trusting him with such a vulnerable side was tremendously more terrifying, but he was determined to do it. The way his body came to life when Renji touched him made him so dizzy.

As he promised, just a couple minutes later Renji came back to the tub. Byakuya opened his eyes when he heard Renji stepping up to the edge. Byakuya's dick sprang back to life with remarkable ease just at the sight of his lieutenant. Water dripped down his hard, tanned body; his shocking crimson hair was completely drenched. With the intricate tattoos and his hair plastered to his body without any thought of style, Renji looked like a wild man. Renji walked across the tub, his hips barely above the water. He stood above his captain. Byakuya closed his eyes as Renji's strong hand ran through his hair.

"Hey," Renji started as he ran his thumb across Byakuya's lower lip, "suck me, Byakuya."

Byakuya's eyes snapped open. His eyes locked with Renji's before they slowly fell down his body to stare at his growing erection. He took a deep breath and confidently wrapped his fingers around Renji's penis. He slowly slid his hand up and down before experimentally licking at the tip. Their eyes met as Byakuya slowly took Renji's dick into his mouth. Renji had to consciously remind himself to breathe. There was something so erotic about Byakuya looking up at him like that as his cock disappeared into his mouth. Renji was amazed at the skill in which Byakuya bobbed his head on his dick. It was a little unsettling. Little did he know that Byakuya actually had no clue what he was doing. He figured that if his lieutenant could do something like this, then he definitely could. And better. Renji's left hand kept him held up by the wall, his right stayed glued to Byakuya's head. He gasped and moaned as his captain's tongue worked wonders on his dick.

Byakuya pushed against the hand in his hair and pulled his mouth off of Renji's cock. His hands slid up Renji's thighs and to his torso as he looked up into his half lidded eyes. "Renji, kiss me please." Renji barely heard Byakuya's breathy voice, but he knew he heard kiss me. He slid down into the water and knelt between Byakuya's legs. He gently cupped Byakuya's neck as his left hand slid down his chest to his hips. He could feel his captain's body trembling beneath his touch. Byakuya's teeth chattered even in the steam of the bath. His body literally hurt, it ached so much for Renji. This game of patience was pushing him to his limits, he didn't know how much longer he could go without feeling Renji inside of him.

Renji's lips barely touched Byakuya's. His captain's mouth fell open, a slight whimpering came from his dignified lips. Watching his captain's quivering body was pure ecstasy. Byakuya's breathing sped up, his heart began to race in his chest. His body cried and begged for something more than the feather soft touches Renji showered him with, but his mouth wouldn't let him fall any further. He couldn't bring himself to ask for anything more.

Renji growled, at the same time shoved his tongue into Byakuya's mouth as those perfectly manicured fingers scratched down his arms. Byakuya gasped and moaned into Renji's mouth. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't control the way his body trembled, the sounds that came out of him. He needed it. Needed Renji. He wanted to be vulnerable, dominated. He wanted those strong hard hands to pin him down and never let him go.

Byakuya choked on his breath as Renji began to fondle his penis and balls under the water. Renji pulled Byakuya up to straddle his lap as he carefully turned and sat down himself. His hands slid around Byakuya's body to massage gently at the flesh of his rear. He licked at Byakuya's neck and slid his middle finger between his cheeks. Byakuya shuddered and dug his fingers into Renji's neck as his fingers and water teased his opening. Renji slid his finger into Byakuya's warm body. Byakuya's head fell back at the feel of warm water rushing into his body with Renji's finger. Renji sucked on Byakuya's neck causing him to moan and claw at Renj's chest.

"Byakuya," Renji gasped out. "I can't wait anymore." He pulled his finger out of Byakuya's entrance.

Byakuya's mind screamed, 'yes, yes, yes!' Finally. He didn't have to ask. He was so close to breaking. Renji teasing his body like that was torture. Renji lifted Byakuya's hips and positioned him over his penis. Slowly he lowered his captain's body onto his dick. Feeling Renji's cock so close to where he desperately wanted it, Byakuya slammed his body down onto it. They both cried out at the sudden move. Byakuya's body slumped over against Renji's chest, the warm water helped to soothe his aching rear. Renji gently massaged Byakuya's back and whispered sweet and vulgar things into his ear. Byakuya shivered in mind numbing pain and ecstasy.

The water rippled as Byakuya slowly began to move his body up and down. Both their hearts pounded, their minds grew dizzy from the lack of air and the heat. Sweat dripped from their brows. Their lips grew swollen as they furiously kissed. Renji's hips slammed up into Byakuya's body as he impaled himself down on Renji's dick. The water churned as their bodies moved, splashing up over the edge of the tub. Renji's body shook. Even though he had had sex with him not too long ago this time was completely different. This time he could see his face. His mouth hung open as he breathed short rapid breaths. His beautiful dark eyes were clouded over. The look they held was that of sheer pleasure. The way his captain's body thrashed in the water made it so hard for Renji to control himself.

Byakuya's cries grew louder. The water splashed more violently. Renji's grip on Byakuya's hips tightened. Warm water and Renji's dick plunged into Byakuya's body relentlessly. Byakuya practically screamed as his body convulsed and slammed against Renji's chest. Renji crushed Byakuya's body to his as he cried out with his orgasm.

For several minutes Renji refused to relinquish his bone crushing hold on Byakuya's body. His captain stayed lying against his chest, panting and trembling.

Renji finally loosened his grip. He scooped some water up in his hand and poured it over Byakuya's head. He ran his fingers through his long black hair and gently across his face to help rinse away some of the sweat that had formed. Byakuya closed his eyes and leaned into Renji's soft caresses.

"Baykuya... we should get out now," Renji whispered.

Byakuya pushed himself up to look at Renji. He leaned to kiss him one last time before slowly pushing his body up. He moaned slightly as Renji's soft penis slid from his body. As they both stood from the water, Byakuya collapsed into Renji's arms, his legs too weak to support him. Renji had some trouble standing too. He leaned back against the wall to support himself before he forced his body to cooperate. He held Byakuya's body to his as they walked through the water to the edge of the bath. Carefully he guided his captain's wet feet down the little steps to the floor. As they crossed the wash room to where towels waited for them, Byakuya's strength gradually returned to him. He stayed clinging to Renji's body, he wanted to touch him for as long as he could.

Renji leaned Byakuya against the wall and grabbed a nearby towel. Byakuya closed his eyes as he relished in the feel of that soft warm towel rubbing his hair and body. "Renji," he started as the towel worked it's way down his legs. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Renji looked up from his place at Byakuya's feet. He kissed and nuzzled against his thigh. "You don't have to ask Byakuya." He stood back up and lightly kissed his lips.

Byakuya stayed leaning against the wall as Renji grabbed another towel. He started to dry his hair with it but stopped when Byakuya's hands pulled his away. Byakuya took the towel and carefully dried Renji's long crimson hair. Byakuya knelt in front of Renji and gently slid the towel down his legs. After drying each foot he folded the towel and placed it on his lap. He leaned over and kissed Renji's feet, from his toes to his ankles. Renji offered him his hand and helped Byakuya stand up. Luckily his terrible blush was disguised by the heat of the room.

Renji led Byakuya into the changing room where he helped him slip on his yukata. Once they were both wearing their slippers and yukata's, Renji pulled Byakuya to him and kissed him deep and passionately. Byakuya stepped away and opened the door to the hallway. He looked back and smiled at Renji before turning and walking out the door. Byakuya disappeared into the hall. Renji just stared at the door in awe. After what seemed like hours, he finally snapped out of his stupor and ran out the door to catch up with his captain.

oOEndOo

* * *

For those of you who might not know, I will explain a couple things. 'Seppuku' you might know better as 'hara-kiri'. It's the ritual suicide by disembowelment that samurai used to do. Seppuku is the more formal way of saying it and I figured Byakuya would say things more formally. Also, 'kaishakunin' is the person selected to assist in the seppuku by cutting off the person's head as they slice open their stomach. I just figured saying things like this sound a heck of a lot prettier than, "I'd be honored if you cut my head off"...

And I don't have a funky foot fetish nor do I think Byakuya or Renji would, so that's not why that was a repeated thing. Way back when, washing/touching someone's feet was like the biggest act of humility one could perform. So that would be why Renji would blush if Byakuya touched his feet. Byakuya, his distinguished, noble captain kneeling to him and touching his feet would be kind of a big deal. At least in my head. If you don't agree, sorry.

And lastly, I must say thanks to zeldagamefan. I had her preview this for me before I posted it, so thanks to her, you all got part two. Please, please, please let me know if you think there should be a part three. I already have one vote for a part three, so if you agree, let me know. I'll go ahead and try to work something up while I wait for the opinions...

Sorry for this freakishly long note. I just wanted to cover all bases. Thank you very much. Read, enjoy, review. Have a great day!!

Deetra TaFoy


End file.
